Kiss from a Rose on the Grave
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Сицу утешает Сузаку своеобразным способом.


Название: Kiss from a Rose on the Grave  
Рейтинг: R  
Пейринг: С.С. + Сузаку... дааааа  
Предупреждение: Момент! Писалось для CGKF. Налет ангста присутствует, а еще фатализм...  
Дисклеймер: Танигучи это никогда не снимет... поэтому есть фикрайтеры.

* * *

В сиреневом полусумраке коридора ее желтые глаза с круглыми зрачками, размером с мелкую монету - совсем как совиные. И такой же немигающий, всепроникающий птичий взгляд, вонзившийся в узкую бледную щель. Уже как полчаса за этой дверью стоит он, тот, за которым, она в последний месяц нередко наблюдала то ли по причине сплина свершившегося факта, то ли по влечению полураздетой энигмы. Его ответ тогда, у врат обители богов, заронил в ней щепотку беспокойства. В темную пору этот червь щекотал ее самомнение, толкал скитаться по дворцовым лабиринтам и, наконец, повелевал прекратить свой бесцельный променад именно там и нигде больше. Нам третьем этаже западного крыла, пятью дверями справа от лестницы, на черной мраморной плите, третьей по счету от окна.

«Одиннадцать раз за две недели… ну надо же…» - констатировала молодая женщина, словно опытный врач, повидавший немало недугов на своем веку, Хотя случай и представлялся необыкновенно редким, диагноз, тем не менее, был поставлен много дней назад, и она давно знала наизусть всю историю болезни. Элементарное заключение. Они были больны одним и тем же. Летальный исход исключен.

Одиннадцать раз, по часу каждый… его можно было застать именно здесь. Совершенно одного. Она свесила голову набок, колыхнув зеленью челки, так чтоб силуэт «перевернулся» и встал вдоль разреза ее глаз.

«Это грозит обернуться вредной привычкой. Так, из гостя он превратится в смотрителя … все же не бывает рыцарей без упрека, только без страха... а вот так… точно неудобно », - она выпрямила шею, и челка легла ровной занавесью на лоб, как прежде. Рука уверенно потянулась к массивной витиеватой ручке… Нимфа недовольно поморщилась, пробудив задремавший скрип, и шагнула вперед.

Он даже не обернулся, успев свыкнуться с ее внезапным приходом и ненавязчивым присутствием. Всего-то призрак в белой рубахе то ли зловещего Арлекина, то ли циничного Пьеро.

- Куруруги, опять ты умерщвляешь время в этом склепе? - чисто риторический вопрос, заданный исподтишка, чтоб хоть как-то попрать гнетущую тишину и святость атмосферы.

И действительно, эти покои напоминали запыленную памятью усыпальницу. Убранная пустота посередине и замершая мебель, завернутая в саван чехлов. В алькове под траурным крепом валяется букетик засохших фиалок. Здесь уже- как год минул - никто не обитал. И вряд ли будет когда-нибудь. Той, которая владела всем этим, не суждено вернуться. Все запечатано… кроме одного: обнажен портрет хозяйки комнаты, в темной раме из поблекшей бронзы. Бархатная шторка, заслонявшая картину, была отодвинута в сторону совсем недавно. Однажды Куруруги открыл ее в рассеянном свете ночника и загляделся так, что не смог бросить во тьме… без никого. С того самого вечера рыцарь поклялся навещать принцессу в свободное от мирских дел время.

Он откликнулся спустя полминуты, повинуясь требованию заученной галантности:

- А Ты? Что тебя опять привело сюда, Сицу? – сухо зашелестел баритон.

- Меня… дай подумать… праздное любопытство – нет, то было позавчера или в еще в понедельник… добрая воля? Та иссякла сто лет назад… Пожалуй, оправдаюсь скукой, - завершила она свою тираду разыгранной полуулыбкой и встала с ним рядом.

Сузаку отвел взгляд от лица, сиянье которого застыло под кистью сводного брата-живописца, и с нескрываемым укором посмотрел на только что вошедшую ведьму.

- Почему ты всегда называешь ее комнату склепом? Ведь тут нет…  
- Да, ты прав: ее плоть гниет под сугробом земли и корнями жасмина… но тут покоятся ее воспоминания. Взгляни сам на все эти милые захоронения, - Сицу призвала оценить мрачную обстановку. Он стоически отклонил приглашение, однако не вернул взгляд обратно.

- Чего ты жаждешь? – устало прозвенело нетерпение.  
- Признания… - четко заявила она.  
- Ты? – переспросил он, сомневаясь в ее смыслах…  
- Я не о славе, она мне не нужна. Я сыта честолюбцами по горло. Признай, что мы с тобой похожи… и я тебя оставлю в покое: коротать свою вечность среди чужих останков. А быть может, и не оставлю…  
- А, ты про это… я же сказал, что все совершенно не так, как ты себе возомнила, - не согласился рыцарь и передернул плечами. Сицу уловила явный намек: не уйдет первой она - выйдет вон он.  
- Но разве мы с тобой не живые мертвецы… - ее пальцы прокрались вверх по мундиру и дотронулись плеча. Рыцарь вздрогнул, но не отпрянул.  
- Не стоит… так рассуждать, - попытался он возразить ее искусным речам и пальцам, небрежно теребившим его воротник.  
- Поверь, - продолжила она, равнодушная к протесту Сузаку, - ты, как я… только вот я и не помышляла расточаться на визиты своим усопшим возлюбленным, а дарила им последний поцелуй, на прощание. Остывшие губы только что живых всегда казались мне то медово-приторными на вкус… то солеными, как Красное море - ее рука нащупала заостренный подбородок и кончиком указательного пальца уткнулась в уголок его плотно сжатого рта.  
- Прекрати немедле… - почти прошипел рыцарь, но не успел. Ее намеренное прикосновение окунуло его в знакомую болезненную близость… как тогда, в Нарите. Она больше не могла вторгнуться в чертоги его сознания, но червонный след прошлого ясно давал о себе знать.  
- Я тебе забыла сказать… Меж нами связь… тонкая, как паутинка, но прочная, - ветром не сдуть… мы с тобой - грешники, и наше наказание - быть заложниками мира. Он для таких, как мы, - чистилище… Наша судьба - бродить в мучительном ожидании, когда пред нами раскроются врата ада. Но нас не спешат туда пустить… - прошептала Сицу и потянула за край рыцарского плаща с немой просьбой следовать за ней и не сопротивляться.  
- Я не верю в это… - вяло отрицал он, увлекаемый ею в угол, где высилась кровать, на которой когда-то почивала юная принцесса.  
- Неправда, - обрезала она, отбрасывая гардину шатра… легкий толчок, и он нелепо приземлился на одеяло с вышитым золотыми нитками королевским гербом. Буквально через миг Сузаку, как будто очнувшись от гипноза, резко поднялся вверх и рискнул ретироваться, пока не слишком поздно… но удача отвернулась от него, чтоб поприветствовать упрямую женщину с волосами, так напоминающими водоросли.  
- Что ты творишь? – горько воскликнул рыцарь…  
- А как тебе кажется? - ведьма смахнула пожухшие цветы на пол. – Я хочу тебе кое-что доказать: мы хотим одного и того же… - застежки беспрекословно поддались ее торопливым манипуляциям. - Я не требую предательства … мне более чем известно, каково хранить верность… тем, кто уже не со мной. Но они улетают куда-то… туда… - холодная рука нырнула по запястье в каштановую шевелюру, а ее голова склонилась еще ниже. – А мы остаемся. Ты тоже… желаешь забыться, как и я…

Белый ангел смерти нависает над ним… и в ее зеркальных глазах отражается второе, такое же суровое и несчастное существо. Он сдается… перед равной и уступает ее шелковым паучьим ласкам… фосфорическому плену ее ног, обхвативших торс рыцаря тугим-претугим жгутом… и губам, от которых веет не дыханьем, а заморским выдержанным ядом … В какой-то момент, им, беспорядочно переплетенным, чудится, что они вот-вот умрут… под любовные всхлипы жесткого романса. Плотский самообман…

В слиянии их тел никогда не родиться новой жизни, удастся лишь зачать нелюбимое дитя… по имени Мара*.

* * *

Утро разбудило рыцаря вдруг, как труба - солдата. Он видел странный сон, но тут же прогнал ночное видение прочь: ему срочно нужно было попасть на раннюю аудиенцию к императору... Сузаку в спешке собрался, подхватив на ходу чуть не позабытый плащ, поклонился принцессе, заключенной в раме... и не заметил, как из кармана выпала скромная записка. Он так и не прочтет ее слова: "Как бы ты себя не убеждал в обратном, мы, все-таки, похожи... хотя бы тем, что твои очаровательные глаза подходят по цвету к моим не менее великолепным волосам... Сицу "

Мара* - восточный символ смерти


End file.
